A Night With Fang
by Carolanne984
Summary: Max and the flock end up taking a break and staying at a hotel. Max ends up having to share a room with fang! But what will happen that could make max change her mind about him? Rated T for safety.
1. The beginning of the end!

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride(or any other characters)BUT i do own the plot. Get it, got it, good. :D **

Authors note!!!!- Okay! This is the Re-Edited verison of the story, the spelling, and gramatical problems(and punctuation) have been fixed and i accidentally deleted the original authors note from when i first wrote it, so thats why this is here lol. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy it, i tweeked some stuff so if anyones reading this for the second time(for whatever reason) then there should be some things that are diffrent in both chapters.

SPECIAL THANKS: To Princessarah, she fixed a ton of the spelling and grammer stuff and helped me think of some things to add. :D Thank you sarraaahhh!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Oh my…"

I was staring up at the largest, most expensive looking hotel I had ever seen in my entire twisted up life. And how, you ask, did we get here? Well, don't ask me, because I. DON'T. KNOW. The last thing I remember is that the Flock and I were camping out in a cave near the beach where Angel, Nudge and I had met up with the boys about a month after the whole saving the world thing…

_Flashback- I was sitting on the ledge near the cave opening, trying to figure out our next move. Gazzy and Iggy were talking quietly inside (my guess making plans for some more bombs, oh joy.). Fang was being, well, Fang and had himself propped up against the back wall of the cave looking like an emotionless stone. Nudge was with little Angel…wait. Where were Nudge and Angel?! I sat up straight, listening… _

"_Hi Max!" Two happy voices chimed from behind me. Whew. I tilted my head back, only to see Nudge and Angel staring down at me with THE biggest bambi-eyes I had ever seen… Oh great, what now?_

"_What's up?" I asked, while trying extremely hard not to look either of them in the eye. I had a strong feeling that if I did, I'd regret it. _

"_Can we go to that GINORMUS hotel we saw while flying around a few days ago?? You know, the one that was soooo tall that Iggy almost ran into it, and then Fang saved him just in time, and then we went out to eat? OH and speaking of eating, I'm starving! Can we go eat, maybe at-" I swear Nudge could talk anyone to death. _

"_Nudge!" I practically yelled. She stopped rambling and looked at me apologetically._

"_Sorry." She mumbled. I smiled and playfully tugged a loose strand of her hair, and winked, bringing her smile back. _

_I had gathered enough from what Nudge had said to know what she was talking about. But a hotel? I hadn't really thought about us staying at a hotel, but it would probably be safer now than before... _

"_I guess we could stay at a hotel, but it should be a small one. Nothing big and expensive." It would look too suspicious for six raggedy kids and a dog to walk into some fancy shmancy hotel, especially with no parents. _

"_Aww but..!" Whined Angel. _

"_No buts!" I said sternly. Ha! How's that for parenting? _

_Angel and Nudge both walked away pouting. Man that was easy. I got up, stretched, and headed into the cave. Now that I had our next move, it meant it was time to pack up our stuff and try to find a…_

_Just then, I heard some hushed whispering from behind me, followed by a bunch of giggles. Everything started to go fuzzy, and darkness consumed me. - End flashback_

And now here I am. Great.

"Well, now that we're here, we might as well go in!" Said Angel, looking extremely exited. Of course! Angel was the one that did it! She probably used those mind powers of hers to knock me out and control my movements!! Wow, that was new; I didn't know that she could do that. That could come in handy… But nevertheless she was in BIG trouble.

I glanced over my shoulder at Fang. He was just standing there, hands in his pockets, looking all cool and calm. He caught my gaze and gave me a look as if saying, 'why not?'I heaved a lengthy sigh, and nodded my head, giving the 'ok' that we could stay. Angel and Nudge hopped up and down in a quick happy dance, and headed into the building, along with Total trotting complacently beside them. Iggy and Gazzy followed behind them, looking somewhat exited, but not nearly as much as Angel and Nudge. Fang loped in after I was able to drag my reluctant feet through the polished door.

About 10 minutes later, the wary secretary at the desk had given us three big bedrooms; and guess who I ended up with? Yeah, you guessed it, Fang.

Only Iggy was willing to share a room with Gazzy(I'm STILL wondering if along with blindness, Iggy somehow lacks a sense of smell), and Angel was used to sleeping with Nudge. Henceforth- room number three became ours.

After we had both settled in, and by that I mean chunked our backpacks onto the bed, we took showers; nice, hot, relaxing showers. Oh, man did it feel good to be clean. It was time for bed, which I was kinda nervous about. But it was Fang, so why should I be nervous? I mean, we'd had to share a blanket more than once whenever we camped out in a forest or cave... I was making to big a deal about it.

Ok…here we go.

Fang was already in bed when I got out of the bathroom. He'd kept the light on so I could see, and once I slipped under the covers of the big, king-sized bed, he switched off the light on the night table, and everything went dark. See, not so bad.

I turned over on my side, yawned, and slowly let sleep overtake me.

'THUMP!' My eyes snapped open. What was that noise? Oww, my head felt like it had been slammed against a wall. Pretty close. I sat up rubbing my throbbing forehead.

What the?? I was doing a face plant on the floor with half the bed sheets tangled around my waist. Oh, I guess I fell out of the bed…whoops.

I stood up, about to climb back into bed, and that's when I spotted Fang. He was spread out across the whole bed, his mouth hanging wide open. So I didn't fall off! I was pushed off! Great. But on the bright side, now I had something to use against him. Man, I was never gonna let him live this one down!

I shoved him over to the other side of the bed as gently as I could, while quietly laughing at the sight. Yeah, well I thought it was all so funny until about five minutes later, when he started snoring. I bet your thinking, 'snoring, that's not so bad.' Well normally no, but in his case, let's just say that I'd be very surprised if the sound of it wasn't causing an earthquake in china right now!

I tried everything to block out the noise; putting a pillow over my head, taking some cotton balls from the bathroom and stuffing them in my ears, but nothing was blocking him out!

After about an hour of this, when I had finally given up, out of nowhere the snores stopped and there was complete silence. OH, THANK YOU GOD! I rolled over onto my back and sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Silence. Pure heaven.

Now, you'd think my torture was over, but nooooo, he had to start talking in his sleep! I bet you've also been wondering why I haven't just woken him up right? Well there's a simple answer to that. He'd kill me. Fang does NOT like it when anyone wakes him up if it's not an emergency or if he's not on watch. Ugh. Men.

"Max, no…" I heard from the other side of the bed. Oooooh, was he dreaming about me?

I propped myself up on my elbows and listened closely.

"Max, we can't…" He mumbled. Whoa wait, what can't we do!?

He shifted over on his side. "Not while the kids are around… No wait, that's nice, keep going…"

UGH! MEN! They're sexist pigs, every one of them!!!

I scooted away from him as far as I could manage without falling off the bed, and shut my eyes, all the while desperately trying to block out the thoughts of what Fang could POSSIBLY be dreaming about.

Soon his murmuring began fading and eventually stopped, but I knew it wasn't over, not even by a long shot. And of course, I was right.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I felt a strong arm wrap securely around my waist and pull me right up against a warm body. Oh my-

He was hugging me so close I could feel him breathing in and out peacefully against my back. Whoa, was that a six pack? Man, has this guy got some muscles on him! Oh well. At least now I could go to sleep and hopefully stay that way.

But wow…this felt good, almost natural, Fang hugging me that is. Maybe I could—NO BAD MAX! Can't think about Fang like that, he's my best friend, and he's like my brother… isn't he?

A sudden push from behind jolted me out of my confusing thoughts. Wait, he was trying to unconsciously push me off again! Well not this time bud! I quickly flipped around to face Fang, who was apparently having some sort or nightmare by the looks of it. I kind of felt bad for him for about a split second, that is until he started kicking and thrashing at me. I planted both my feet on his stomach as he grabbed my ankles, and in unison, we both pushed each other, sending both of us flying onto the floor, on either sides of the bed.

'OOF!' I landed flat on my back. Ouch. Slowly, I righted myself enough to check what had happened to Fang on the opposite side of the room. I was sure I'd heard him land pretty hard on the floor. But I didn't have to look too far, considering he was lying flat out on his stomach over the bed. How did he-?! You know what? I didn't freaking care, ANYMORE!

I slumped back down onto the floor. The floor is my friend. I like the floor. I'm going to stay ON THE FLOOR.

Grabbing what blankets and pillows I managed to get out from under 'The Hulk', I spread out on the ground next to the bed.

"SCHNOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

I sighed as I placed the pillow firmly over my head. This was going to be a long night.

-8 Hours later-

I didn't sleep a wink all night long after that, and I was still wide awake when the sun came up and started shining in through the window. I was also STILL awake when somebody (cough Fang cough) decided to wake up from their beauty sleep.

"Max?" I heard from above me.

"Who else would it be??" I asked crankily. But who wouldn't be cranky after the night I'd had?

"You look horrible; you look like you didn't sleep at all." He examined.

"Gee thanks…" My left eye started to twitch.

Fangs eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head slightly to the side. I could tell what he was thinking. It was something like, 'She's finally lost her marbles'( and I won't deny it, the marbles are on vacation in Cuba and won't be coming back till i get a 12 hour nap …).

Fang opened his mouth getting ready to say something, but quickly thought better of it and closed it.

He looked worried. Aw man, I couldn't tell him what happened. First off, he probably wouldn't believe me, and second, if he did believe me, it'd embarrass him to high heaven. The least I could do was not mention it. After all, he was worried. I think...

"Nightmare?" He asked.

Ha! I wish.

"Uh huh." Was all i said. I didn't have either the strength or the energy to argue.

He nodded in understanding and slid off the bed, heading for the bathroom before I claimed , I knew one thing… Next time, Iggy was sharing a room with Fang- I'd take Gazzy any day.

The End (for now...) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	2. Mr Macho Beefcake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride(or any other characters)BUT i do own the plot. Get it got it good. **

**HI!! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up(haven't had time cause of school) Anyways here it is! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Even after taking a long, ice cold shower, I still felt like a zombie.

At least after brushing through my hair I looked half-way decent, but I still had bags the size of South Dakota under my eyes, and the comments from everybody didn't help my self-esteem much either.

"Max you look like the night of the living dead!" Gazzy exclaimed as I stumbled into the room that Nudge and Angel where staying in.

Ah eight year old humor. What a concept.

"Thanks." I mumbled as sarcastically as I could manage.

"Yeah Max! What happened to you? You're as pale as a ghost! And you have circles under your eyes. Are you sick…or dehydrated? Oh! I remember this one time, I got dehydrated. It was sooooooooo horrible! Oh, and speaking of dehydration I'm thirsty, and hungry too!! Can we go…

"Nudge kept rambling, but I wasn't listening. All of my attention was completely focused on the fluffy. Plush. Oh-so-comfortable-looking, Fang-free bed, taunting me in the middle of the room. I swear I could hear the hallelujah chorus singing in my ears. (Turns out it was just Total singing in the shower…how I mistook THAT for Angel singing, I'll never know.)

Could I kick eraser butt?

Yup.

Did I save the world from a bunch of evil scientists bent on taking over the planet?

Of course.

Did I heave a giant sigh of pleasure as I ran over to the middle of the room and did a face plant onto the bed?

You betcha.

"Max?" Fang, who had entered the room, asked, sounding kind of scared.I lifted up one of my arms and put up my pointer finger, signaling for him to give me a second, then let it flop back down onto the bed. My whole body was still face down on the bed, and oh…did it feel good. Just the pure pleasure from having my eyes closed was overwhelming.

"Max?" Angel's hopeful voice questioned, coming in a bit muffled from the poufy pillows. "Can we go down to the pool? There's this big one I saw when we were looking around yesterday and I have my bathing suit and everything!"

I didn't even bother talking; I just gave her a thumbs-up and sent her on her merry way. During this little exchange, I had dragged a pillow closer, and pulled it over my head, trying to block out the singing styles of Total.

I heard the patting of foot steps (Total had left with them thank god!), a door slammed, and there was silence. Oh silence. I cannot even begin to express how good the meaning of that word is. After a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.

-6 Hours later-

I awoke feeling better, and I mean A LOT better. I flipped over onto my side, stretching my arms above me, and slowly opened my eyes. When my eyes focused, I swear they almost popped out of my head and rolled across the floor.

A single pair of dark eyes were staring at me only centimeters from my face.

"ACK!!!"

*SMACK.*

*THUMP!*

I yelped as I rolled off the side of the bed, landing on the floor. AGAIN. (Not to mention accidentally smacking Fang square in the nose…heh…whoops.) Hello again floor. Did I mention I like the floor? The floor doesn't hit you, and most of all, the floor DOSEN'T SNORE! (Ha, ha…that rhymed.) Which is a very good thing in my book. But I do have one thing against my friend the floor. The floor is very hard.

I let out a low moan, as I shifted more conveniently onto my back. I was going to have SUCH a bruise…

Fang (Flashback this morning) was leaned over the side of the bed, except this time, holding his nose and giving me a dark look that screamed "DOOM."

Aiyiyi…

I, of course, like any other loving 14 year old, winged parent taking care of five other mutants, panicked like nobody's business.

I jumped up, INTENDING to see what happened to Fang's nose, but in the process, I ended up slipping on Celeste, resulting in mine and Fang's heads colliding with a musical 'clack.'

Oh fun.

I, again, fell backwards for the 20th time, but I believe Fang's case was a bit more…shall I say…severe? In other words, he being the TOUGH, MACHO MAN, fainted with grace like the man that he is.

MORE FUN.

I took Mr. Macho Beefcake and lifted him back onto the bed, resting his head on a pillow as his hand slipped away from his nose.

"OOOOO…" My eyes bugged.

His nose was a purple as a grape. Can I throw a punch or what!? (*Ahem!*) Back to business. The only thing I could find in the medical kit that we carried and the bathroom cabinets was a few cotton balls, gauze, and some medical tape. So being the greatest nurse ever, I ATTEMPTED to bandage up his nose with what I had.

The ending result: the middle of Fang's face looking like half a giant, deformed baseball was slammed into it.

Oooooh, was he gonna kill me for this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Theres more to come, in the next chapter iggy's night with fang. DUN DUN DUNNNNN keep a look out. -------------------PLEAASSEE REVIEW!!!!** ----------------

**As Always**

**-Dreamer984-**


	3. Some things Never Change

~Note: It has literally been six years since I published this story. I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot about it until recently. I went back in and found it and was like "I never finished this…" So here I am! I was around 13 or 14 when I wrote the first two chapters to this story and now I'm 20 years old. I know, so weird! So hopefully my writing has improved. It's going to be a weird shift from my writing style from that long ago to now! Hopefully I have improved! Going back and reading some of my writings (ex: the first two chapters of this) are actually cringe-worthy for me. I apologize for that! Let's see if we can finally get a proper ending to this thing after 6 years. Hope you enjoy! ~

Chapter 3: Some Things Never Change.

I couldn't help but stare. It wasn't that I was technically gawking at the giant gauzy mass protruding from the middle of his face. His oh so beautiful face. I just couldn't really begin to grasp the possible horrors that would await me when he came to. To my knowledge, Fang had never taken his looks TOO seriously. Which, who am I kidding, he doesn't even have to try. Genetically mutated bird kids, such as ourselves tend to be better looking than your average person. Well, you know, with the extra-added bonus of wings (which is twice the awesome if you ask me). Not to toot my own horn of course.

As of lately I've been noticing his apparent tendency to look, dare I say it, handsome. Or as the ever so verbal Nudge would say, 'a hunky slice of beefcake'. Unfortunately, this has started to happen on a day-to-day basis. Kinda hard to stay focused on any goals when I'm drooling all over Fang.

I jumped straight up as Fang shifted in his sleep. His muscles contracted as he rolled over facing me. For once in his unnatural born life he looked peaceful. No mutated monster was chasing him, no having to beat the snot out of anyone, just calm. He could almost pass for another person while sleeping. Well, while he was sleeping like this. His other tendency for sleeping was a whole other story. One, that could easily give me a headache even thinking about it.

The sun was dipping low in the sky casting shadows around the dimly lit hotel room. If my instincts (and my stomach) were correct, dinnertime couldn't be too far off. And I can assure you, my stomach never lies.

Slowly as I could, as not to disturb Fang, I slid off the side of the massive king sized bed and crept out of the room. The long carpeted hallway outside the room was quiet. Something that I quite honestly wasn't too used to. A cold chill prickled up my spine making my shoulders shudder. My ears went into hyper mode as I crept two doors down to the room occupied by Gazzy and Iggy.

Silence.

"Huh." I grunted. I gave the door a light tap with my knuckles.

Nothing.

"Okay..."

Trying to keep my calm (and obviously failing), I practically leaped across the hall to the door opposite me.

"Angel! Nudge!" I said, knocking on the door now with my entire fist. "Hey!"

Nothing.

And this, my friends, is when I lost the only remaining marbles I had left.

"Um..."

I jerked with surprise. Fists raised and ready, I spun around ready for anything. What stood in front of me, turns out, I was not so ready for. Fang, dressed in well-fitted jeans and a V-neck tee shirt stood cross-eyed from the fist held only inches from his nose.

"Nice to see you too...I guess." He muttered.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"If you don't mind, could you retract the claws please? There's a free buffet downstairs calling my name."

I snapped my arms back to my sides. My face heated up, turning what I'm sure was a not so lovely shade of magenta. His dark chocolate eyes stared down at me with amusement. As he sidestepped around me, I almost thought I could see the edge of his mouth quirk into a smile. I tried to shake off the shiver running down my spine, but to my dismay, it was hard to do. My head craned to the side, watching him practically float down the hall. Yes, I know, I said float. I could see the slight curve where his wings folded into his back as his shirt shifted from movement. This is the point where I should have checked myself for drool, but it was too late. He sensed my gawking and turned around.

"Are you coming?" He said.

"Uh, yeah! But where is everybody?" I asked.

"Where else? It's dinnertime. I can't really think of any place else they would be."

"Oh..." It was at that moment I think I figured out just how big of a pile of sludge I had become. I didn't have one single sarcastic thing to say. In my mind, this was cause for alarm.

I shuffled down the hall where he quietly stood and we loaded ourselves into the elevator. It was at the moment the door closed that I realized just how bad of an idea it was to take an elevator. We, as in the flock in general, tend to stay away from small-enclosed areas. Like for example, just like the one I was currently in. This was for one simple reason. It felt like a cage. That was one thing that none of us wanted to be reminded of. We both stiffened. I pressed the button labeled 'lobby' and the elevator (or should I say metal death trap from hell) started its decent. 90's jazz music played softly in the background. If Fang was in 'freak out mode' like I was, I couldn't tell. There he was, standing emotionless as ever while here I was, flipping out like an idiot. I felt him move closer in order close the gap between us. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and lightly grazed mine. I looked up surprised. He stood there with a reassuring smile. The kind I loved so dearly. He leaned down slowing, pressing his lips lightly against my cheek. "It'll be okay", he whispered close to my ear.

But he wasn't right. It was in no way okay. It was even worse. I was now half way into a full-blown panic attack. But I'll give him one thing; I definitely was no longer thinking about the elevator. It was at that moment that the elevator door opened. He swiftly moved away from my side, stepping out into the lobby entrance. He turned, realizing I wasn't behind him. "Let's go! I'm starved!" He said, stretching his arms over his head. I managed to croak out an "okay" as I followed out after him. Now Iwas the one that was floating. Again, that's right ladies and gentlemen, I said floating. However, this was a kind I was very unfamiliar with. I was used to the literal meaning of the word. Floating in the air, heck, even on clouds! That was easy! This was a whole other ball game.

To my relief, the whole flock was seated at one of the tables in the large dining room that the hotel offered. Right away I could see piles upon piles of food stacked on each one of their plates. The aroma of the food from the long buffet wafted our way. I had to tone down my immediate urge to turn into an uncivilized ravenous bird kid. Fang and I grabbed our plates and headed quickly to our table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see other people gawking at the amount of food being consumed at our table. Some actually seemed amused, others disgusted. I could naturally care less. It wasn't like we hadn't been stared at strangely before. I glanced over as Angel dropped a large piece of bread into her backpack. I was about to question it until I noticed the tip of a furry ear pop out of the top. "Thanks! More of that please. Oh, and if you have any of that casserole left, pass it my way too." Whispered a voice from her pink bag. My eye roll was far less than subtle.

Fang seemed to notice this too. I heard a low chuckle come from across the table where he was seated. My attention was again directed towards Fang (for like the billionth time today). Something was strange. It dawned on me that the middle of his face actually looked normal (and who are we kidding, completely flawless as usual). There was no longer a pile of gauze pads plastered to his face! I don't know how it never occurred to me about our specialties in fast healing. His face must have healed while he was sleeping. But my question was, why hadn't he asked about that yet?

"So! You and Fang sleep well last night?" Gazzy chimed with complete innocence. Iggy, seated next to Gazzy, sat staring blankly in my direction with his eyebrows wiggling up and down. I cursed the fact that Iggy couldn't see the fear inducing terrifying look I was sending his way. "Ouch! I feel the daggers!" Iggy said jokingly.

"Fine, it was fine." I managed to grind out.

Fang shrugged, "I think I slept well for the first time in a long time."

"Yeah, I bet." I muttered.

Not long after, and several empty plates later, we all sat slumped in our seats quickly fading into food comas.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Gazzy announced. Iggy nodded as they both stood up and headed towards the door. I watched skeptically as they leaned closer to each other. I could have sworn I heard the words 'toilet bomb' come out of Gazzy's mouth as they made their swift departure.

"Night guys! We'll be going too!" Chimed Angel. She turned to look at me and flashed me one of her brightest smiles along giving me a thumbs up. 'Good luck!' She mouthed. I didn't even have time to ask.

"We? I'm not tired, I'm going to hang out with Max and Fang." Nudge said.

"No Nudge, I think you're tired." Angel said staring pointedly into Nudge's eyes. "Plus! You can tell me all about that cute boy you saw at the pool today! Remember?" Angel persisted.

Before she could even open her mouth Angel grabbed Nudge's sleeve and with surprising strength for her petite size, dragged Nudge away from the table, backpack in tow. "Ow! Watch the tile floor!" Total groaned from inside the bag. Their whispers and giggles drifted behind them.

'Holy Crap' I thought. I was alone with him, again. I dared myself to look across at Fang who sat silently studying my face. I could feel that ever so familiar feeling of heat creep back up onto my face. He was the first to break the silence.

"Wanna go flying? It's nice out tonight." He suggested. His eyes bore into me. How could I say no to that?

"Sure, yeah that sounds great." I said, and I genuinely meant it.

We headed back up to our room, this time taking the stairs. The doorknob clicked as he slid the card into the slot. We both walked straight to window-covered doors, pulling them all the way open. The gentle breeze flowed in through the opening. I inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp scent of the fresh air that flowed around me. It felt like home. Fang was the first to leap up onto the railing that separated the ledge of the balcony.

"Ready?" He said looking down at me.

"Always." I said, reaching up to take his hand.

He hoisted me up onto the railing and down we flew. My wings stretched out to full capacity, a feeling of which I hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing for what felt like ages. We glided over the forestry that surrounded the area not far from the hotel. Time flew by as we circled over the treetops, the sun almost completely hidden beyond the horizon of the endless sea of trees. The tip of his wing brushed against mine to get my attention. He did an impressive turn and slipped upside down underneath me.

"So, what's up with you today? You're acting strange. Everything okay?" He asked, flipping back over and gliding over next to me.

"Yeah of course!" I lied in the most convincing way I could muster up. Just the sight of him was making me blush now. This was bad.

"Okay.." He said. His brows creased with worry. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, yes of course." I said. But he couldn't have realized just how much I wanted to talk to him about it. How much I wanted to tell my best friend that I was absolutely undeniably in love with him. But I just couldn't find the words; or the courage for that matter. Beating evil guys to a bloody pulp, sure, I could handle that just fine. Confessing my undying love for someone? Nowhere near as easy.

I glanced over at Fang. His jaw was set, almost as if he was grinding his teeth. His face also looked strained. It was almost as If he was nervous about something. I shook my head trying to cast away the thought. Fang didn't get nervous. Well, at least I didn't think he did. Fang felt my stare and we locked eyes. His eyes widened, startled that I had been watching him. He broke my gaze and shifted his watchful eyes away from mine. I couldn't shake that feeling that he was hiding something as well.

We went on in silence for the rest of our time flying. It was just what I needed. Our wings beating in sync, the wind ruffling through my feathers; I couldn't ask for a more relaxing way to calm my nerves. Even with him right next to me, like this, it was all okay. We started to head back towards the hotel. The shape of the rooftop grew larger and larger as we drifted closer. The sun had set hours before, the stars now shown down brightly in its place. I drifted down lightly onto the surface our balcony. Not hearing a similar sound from Fang, I turned to see him hovering right in front of the balcony.

"What are you doing Fang? Come on, it's late." I said, leaning on the cold metal railing.

"Max, I need to tell you something." He said. His usual placid face was now strewn with an expression that I couldn't identify.

"Here, come in and we'll talk. People are going to see you if you stay out there like that."

"I don't care." He said seemingly frustrated. "I've got to say this now."

"Okay." I said, slowly crossing my arms. "Shoot."

Fang ran his fingers through his hair; he nervously looked down refusing to meet my eyes.

"Max.." He took in a deep shaky breath. "I like you."

"That's it? I like you too Fang, you know that. Now let's go in, I'm pretty tired." I said taking a step back, about to head inside.

"No, you don't understand Maximum." He beat his wings forcefully, causing a whirlwind to sail around my body. Fang swooped in, crouching down on the railing in front of me. His wings folded down behind him. "I love you Maximum Ride." He breathed out. His face was only inches from mine. It had finally sunk in. An overwhelming feeling of shock and joy spread through my entire body. The intensity of his stare sent a shiver all the way down to my toes.

I don't think I even remembered my thought process during all of this. The fact of the matter was, I probably didn't have one. That could be the only logical reasoning to justify doing what I did. Propping myself up on my toes, I forcefully filled in the gap that separated us. My lips slammed against his as he let out a surprised gasp. It only lasted moments before he pulled back slightly. "Good answer" He exhaled. His world famous half smile appeared and sent me practically reeling. One of his hands ran through my hair as the other cupped the base of my head. He lowered his head once more and lightly brushed his lips against my forehead, making his way down to my lips. He kissed me again, tilting his head slightly to the side. My arms found their way up around his neck. I pulled him gently down from the railing as our kissing picked up pace. It quickly escalated, our breathing becoming heavy and heated. He pulled back again, "So, I have to ask." He leaned his forehead against mine. We both were breathing raggedly. "Is there a reason you were playing arts and crafts with my face last night?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting up. I could see the humor reflected in his eyes. My whole body went white hot. 'Crap.' I thought. Frantically I grabbed the sides of his face and brought his back down to mine. He didn't seem to mind.

He started to push me backwards into the room, kissing me more forcefully still. I stammered backwards, tripping over my own feet and landing on the bed in the center of the room. Fang's voice was low as he chuckled softly. He sat down next to me and caressed the side of my face. I placed my hand on his face as well, dragging my thumb over his cheek. I wanted to make sure I took in everything I could. This was it, I could officially die happy now. I sighed.

Fang flashed me a wonderfully dazzling smile and dropped down backwards onto the bed. He held out his hand for me to join him. Flying always made us tired. He looked just as exhausted as I felt. I slid myself over and laid down next to him. I laid my head on top of his chest, his arm cradling me protectively to him. I inhaled a deep breath and took in the clean smell of the soap he used. This was all I could have ever wished for. I was happy, blissfully happy. I curled up closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. His other arm laced over on top of mine. The familiar sound of his breathing caused my entire body to relax as I drifted off to sleep.

A resounding slap against my face woke me loudly from my sleep. "OH MY GOD!" I choked. When I realized what had happened, I managed to calm myself down from hyper attack mode. A hand lay smack dab in the middle of my face. I looked at it, going cross-eyed as I took in my surroundings. Lightly lifting Fang's limp arm off of me, I sat up. Fang's leg was thrown over my stomach; his body twisted in an odd shape that you never could have imagined was natural. I leaned down and planted a light kiss on the cheek of my crazy bird boy. At least I could honestly say, with all of the weird, awful and just plain crazy stuff that we had been through in our lives. It was good to know, some things never change.

~A Night With Fang~


End file.
